An American Tail: Fievel Goes West 1991 Aired on Disney Channel (April 13, 1997)
"An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" * (Dream Sequence) * (Somewhere in the old west, a group of masked crooks frowns at a figure standing his ground inside a small town. He is known as Wylie Burp) * Fievel's Voice: And then the hero, Wylie Burp, squinted across the dusty street, hopelessly surrounded by the Cactus Cat Gang, he stood his ground, refusing to go hunting. * (The cactus cats chuckle cruelly while the dog frowns more and more. Just then, a familiar mouse jumps on down in a Western-style fashion) * Fievel: Have no fear, Billy the Child is here. * Wylie: It's too hard, child. Get out while you yet can. * Fievel: (looks at him) If you're biting the dust, I'm going down with you. * (He looks at the cactus cats holding their weapons. He lets out a loud battle cry, swiftly snatching a few guns, flinging and hitting the baddies near him. The weapons are drawn as they shoot on the remaining villains, swiftly disarming them and making a few yelp in pain. The ones with guns fling their guns, twirling them as the foes dart off. Afterward, Fievel blows off the smoke on his gun) * Wylie: You saved my life. I'll never forget this, child. * (He shows a badge, placing on him) * Wylie: Here, son, I want you to have one of these. * (Just then, Wylie notices something heading down as he shouts) * Wylie: Watch out behind you, child! * (Swiftly, Fievel shoots behind before a familiar voice calls out) * Mama Mousekewitz's Voice: Fievel, your supper's ready. (echoing) Ready, ready, ready. * (Just then, everything flashes) * (End Dream Sequence) * (In reality, a cork gun falls to the ground as did the toy horsey. He moans a bit before Fievel looks at the pen on his shirt, touching it before yelping) * Fievel: Ouch! * Mama Mousekewitz's Voice: Fievel! Fievel! * (That evening, as the storm rains down, at a familiar neighborhood, Tanya is singing out the window, looking at the rain) * Tanya: (sings) Somewhere out there underneath a pale moonlight, someone's thinking of me and loving me-- * (Just then, a tomato hits the side of the building) * Tanya: (singing) And loving me---- * (More fruit splashes on the building, making her frown) * Tanya: (singing) And loving me---- * (Another hits the side) * Voice: SHUT UP!!!!! * Tanya: (turns back) Papa, they're throwing fruit and vegetables at me again. * Papa Mousekewitz: Keep singing. Perhaps they will throw some fruit for dessert. * (Some more food is tossed) * Mama Mousekewitz: Another night without cheese. * Voice: (outside) Yee-haa! * (Then, the door is kicked open) * Fievel: Howdy, Momma. I came here to rustle me up some grub. * Mama Mousekewitz: And where have you been, Fievel? You're late. * Fievel: I had to rescue the Sheriff Wylie Burp. He was surrounded by the Cactus Cat Gang. * (He mimics, firing his gun) * Mama Mousekewitz: Oh, such a tall tale, Fievel. * (Then she looks at his hands) * Mama Mousekewitz: And dirty hands as well? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Go. Wash. * (She pushes him to the sink) * Fievel: Oh, Momma, I just washed...yesterday. * (He is pushed to the sink while soap is bubbling) * Papa Mousekewitz: I thought facts would be better in America. In Russia, my violins were famous. At least, we never went hungered. * Fievel: Perhaps Tanya shouldn't sing again. * Tanya: (frowns) Very funny. * (Fievel chuckles a bit) * Tanya: You'll see. Someday I'll be a big star. People will come from miles around. * Fievel: Yes, to eat. * Tanya: Momma! * Mama Mousekewitz: Fievel... * (Just then, they yelp, feeling the rumble of the loud train passing by while many objects shake around, the food falls off the table and the candle goes out. After a moment, Papa Mousekewitz turns on the candle once more) * Papa Mousekewitz: They call America the land of opportunity. (frowns) Opportunity for what? For children to play in the filthy streets? To never see the sunshine? Fievel's birthday is coming; and we don't even have enough money for presents. * Fievel: (grins) Oh, Papa, I don't care. * Tanya: (grins) I could always sing in the gift shop. And perhaps they'll throw presents. * (They laugh a bit while the mouse children hug their father) * Papa Mousekewitz: (grins) How sweetly blessed I am to have such fine children. Perhaps facts WILL get better. * (Just then, they hear a yelp and smash outside) * Tiger: Cat? * (Fievel swiftly jumps out to the window, looking outside) * Fievel: Tiger? Tiger! * (He looks outside, noticing Tiger trying to follow Miss Kitty, whom is carrying a suitcase) * Tiger: Uh, can we have an espresso and speak this over, please? * Miss Kitty: Listen, Tiger. You're an alley cat. Born and bred. * Tiger: How true. * Miss Kitty: I have a ticket to sunshine and I'm going west. * (He groans, trying to climb up the ladder after her) * Miss Kitty: I've heard there's a town that promises a new frontier and a brand-new breed of cat. * (He looks at her going a separate direction) * Tiger: Is there anything wrong with my breed? * (He walks down the pipe a bit with Tiger trying to balance, though almost falling) * Miss Kitty: City cats had too much purr in their fur. Not enough growl in their howl. Look at you. You catnap, cat around. * (He jumps with Tiger to a banister, though with the cat trying to balance before Miss Kitty pulls him back, making him stall) * Miss Kitty: Oh heck, I don't mean to be mean, but you're even a bit of a fraidy cat. * Tiger: Who warned you that? Hey, I'm no fraidy cat. * (The two pass by a soup kitchen while some people are having their meal) * Tiger: I'll show you. I'll show them. I'm no fraidy cat. * (She jumps down a bit) * Miss Kitty: Tiger! I don't want a tomcat, top cat or even a hard tabby. I just want... (sighs) How do I say this? I just want a cat who's more like a dog. * (Just then, they hear neighing sounds before noticing a carriage approaching while Miss Kitty takes out some perfume) * Miss Kitty: That's my ride out West. Now show me you're hard. And don't make a fuss out of me, alright? * (He sniffs the perfume, being lifted briefly before falling down a bit. After a moment, some wires are shown before they spark, making Tiger realize) * Tiger: You don't mean... (frightened) this is a farewell? * Miss Kitty: Aw, there are no farewells between you and me, Tiger. After all, we'll always have the Bronx. Here's looking at you, child. * (The she-cat eventually jumps on the carriage, departing from Tiger) * Tiger: The Bronx, that's right. The Bronx, right. I won't make a fuss. I can handle it. I can... * (He sniffs the perfume that remained before it vanishes, shivering a bit) * Tiger: I can, uh...I can, uh... (he breaks down in tears)